1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage dispensers, and more specifically, to a spill-proof beverage dispenser having an airtight valve and seal.
2. Prior Art
Beverages may be contained by and dispensed from many different types of containers. These include aluminum cans, drink boxes, glass bottles and plastic bottles. Beverage dispensers using the latter two container types may also utilize one or more types of caps, including a screw-on cap, a crimp-on bottle cap, a snap-on cap, and a plunger-based “sport” cap. Moreover, each cap may be constructed from a material that is suitable for its target market and/or expected use.
Some beverage dispensers utilize special caps that are designed to substantially retain beverages inside the dispensers until suction is applied to the cap. These dispensers are often used for sports drinks for adults, as they are less likely to spill their contents if accidentally squeezed, dropped or otherwise tilted. Several patents have been directed to the design of such dispensers. Further, many containers are sold for children that have certain closures to prevent spills.
However, current spill-proof beverage dispensers can be difficult to manufacture, difficult for adults to configure, difficult for children to operate, limited in their uses, or otherwise unsatisfactory. Further, in many of the prior art beverage dispensers, the liquid needs to contain a heat seal over the bottle or be refrigerated, otherwise it would allow bacteria and/or air to get inside the container. Therefore, there is a need for a new spill-proof beverage dispenser that is inexpensive to manufacture, simple and easy for adults and children to use, and that provides an airtight seal between the bottle containing the liquid and the cap of the container holding the liquid so as to keep the beverage free from outside air and therefore bacteria.